La Piscine
by Serhana
Summary: Quand Brittany impose une baignade forcée à Santana...OS


_- Arrête Britt, je suis sûre qu'elle est glaciale !_

Pourquoi ma petite blonde ne m'écoute jamais ? Il faut toujours qu'elle n'en fasse qu'à sa tête et je suis bien trop faible pour lui résister.  
Rien qu'à voir sa mine réjouie, ses yeux pétillants et sa moue adorable, je me sens déjà frissonner. C'est incroyable l'effet qu'elle a sur moi.

_- Mais juste une toute petite baignade de rien du tout...  
- Il est tard et je n'ai pas de maillot de bain de toute façon. Allez viens, on rentre à la maison._

Il est hors de question que je mette un orteil dans une eau aussi froide.  
Elle veut ma mort ou quoi ?  
Ma princesse ne bouge pourtant pas et se contente de me regarder avec ses grands yeux bleus. Je sais qu'elle essaye de me faire céder pour que je vienne me baigner avec elle dans la piscine de ses parents. Elle tente de me faire comprendre qu'une nuit sans eux ne se représentera sûrement pas de si tôt.  
Mais il faut se mettre à ma place.  
J'ai espéré une soirée...intime là haut bien au chaud dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs si j'arrive à la faire monter, je lui montrerai qu'il n'y a pas que cette pièce qui est chaude et que les rideaux sont faciles à grimper...  
Je lui ai bien fait voir et pourtant elle continue à vouloir absolument se baigner.  
Non mais regardez-là ! Il est presque minuit et il y a tout juste assez de lumière pour distinguer les alentours. Le vent qui s'est levé balaie lentement nos cheveux mais je sais qu'une fois trempées il deviendra glacial. Et me retrouver en statue de gel non merci ! Et puis elle n'arrête pas de trembler!

_- On rentre, tu es frigorifiée.  
- Je ne rentre que si tu viens jusqu'ici pour me réchauffer.._.

Son ton est empli d'innocence mais ses yeux me promettent autre chose et je sens le désir s'emparer de moi. Malgré mes résistances, son débardeur trop grand pour elle et son mini-short appellent mon regard enflammé.  
Si elle me laissait lui montrer à quel point je peux la réchauffer...  
Je souffle un grand coup, juste pour qu'elle voit que la situation ne me plaît pas, puis je me décide tout de même à avancer vers Brittany. Évidemment, elle est obligée de rester près du bord...  
Bah voyons.  
Et moi je suis incapable de lui résister. Je lui obéis à chaque fois.  
Je quitte mes chaussures et la pierre froide m'arrache un tremblement tandis que j'avance vers ma blonde. Elle ne bouge pas, se contente de me fixer. C'est moi où ses yeux s'assombrissent de plus en plus ?  
Non Santana, tu rêves ! Concentre-toi sur une chose : obliger Brittany à rentrer à l'intérieur.  
Mais comment le faire lorsque ses lèvres esquissent un sourire séducteur à mesure que je me rapproche d'elle ? Comment faire lorsque je sens la chaleur de son corps qui m'appelle ?  
Ah, je vais craquer !

_- Un seul baiser Britt, c'est tout.  
- Promis..._

Je la rejoins sur le bord et lève légèrement la tête pour que nos lèvres se rapprochent, s'effleurent. Mes mains viennent caresser ses hanches tandis qu'elle joue avec moi. Elle se recule entre mes bras à chaque fois que je veux sceller notre baiser. Et le pire, c'est que cette situation enflamme mes sens. Le désir, l'excitation du jeu commencent à s'étirer dans tout mon corps tremblant pour elle.  
Elle. Seulement.  
Ma main remonte vers son cou et le serre doucement pour l'immobiliser.  
Si tu veux jouer Brittany Pierce, alors on va jouer...  
Je sais comment la piéger, comment la forcer à me suivre à l'intérieur.  
Mais à peine entrevois-je ses premières failles que ses mains se plaquent sur mon dos pour me coller à elle brusquement. Son corps chaud frotte contre le mien et je comprends avec effroi ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

_- Britt !_

J'essaye de me retenir mais nos deux poids conjugués basculent dans la piscine sans que je ne réussisse à me rattraper. D'ailleurs, me rattraper à quoi ?  
J'ai à peine le temps de crier que je chute brutalement dans une eau glaciale. La froideur me coupe aussitôt la respiration et me transperce comme des épines. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, j'ignore où est le haut du bas.  
Je panique, perd mon contrôle.  
Brittany m'a lâché au moment de l'impact. Je suis seule.  
Mais mes pieds tapent contre une surface dure et je tente le tout pour le tout. Je frappe durement ce que j'espère être le sol et ne tarde pas à refaire surface.  
Je crache, je tousse. J'insulte en espagnol.  
Snixx est libérée.  
Mais un rire clair se fait entendre et deux bras chauds entourent mon cou. Sa poitrine vient se coller à mon dos, ses lèvres frôlent mon oreille.

_- Calme-toi..._

Snixx s'enfuit. Sa candeur me libère de mes démons les plus noirs, ma rage s'envole.  
Apaisée.  
Je me retourne face à elle tandis qu'une vague de tendresse et d'amour me submerge en croisant ses si beaux yeux. Elle est une perfection, la gentillesse à l'état pur.  
Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes et bientôt l'eau ne me paraît plus si froide. Je commence même à être bien. Ou bien est-ce le fait d'avoir Brittany collée contre moi ?  
Ses doigts caressent mes cheveux trempés, esquissent le contour de mon visage. Ils dessinent sur ma peau des lignes invisibles.

_- Tu es magnifique..._

Je ne peux retenir ce compliment. La voir briller alors que si peu de lumière nous éclaire est un moment que je ne partagerai pour rien au monde. J'aime l'avoir dans mes bras, j'aime la serrer contre moi. Qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut de qui je suis. Que je me fonde en elle.  
Ses lèvres répondent quelque chose mais je ne les écoute pas.  
Je ne pense plus qu'à une chose.  
Mon corps se tend, ma bouche les capture.  
Si douces et si chaudes.  
Si enivrantes.  
Un baiser qui nous fait frissonner toutes les deux. Un baiser glacé que nous savons rendre bouillant.  
Mes bras viennent entourer ses hanches et ma belle nouent ses jambes autour des miennes.  
Elle m'électrise, me rend dingue.  
Ses cheveux mouillés tombent sur mon visage, ses mains se plaquent sur ma nuque.  
Je crois que je ne peux plus me contrôler.  
Ma langue caresse ses lèvres à la recherche de la sienne et Brittany ne tarde pas à me laisser le passage. Commence un ballet pour la domination. Tantôt elle, tantôt moi. Entre douceur et violence.  
Mes doigts se glissent sous son tee-shirt et remontent le long de son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent sa chevelure que je tire en arrière. La tête ainsi rejetée, je peux m'attaquer à son cou totalement offert.  
Ma bouche se pose sur la peau nacrée que je mordille. Je l'embrasse, je la caresse du bout de la langue et mon corps devient brûlant lorsqu'un gémissement lui échappe.  
Je suis en train de sombrer dans la folie pure.  
Mes dents la marquent, mes lèvres l'apaisent. Et ma blonde se perd.  
Son bassin se colle contre mes hanches à mesure qu'elle soupire de plaisir. Ses mains s'égarent sur moi et viennent attraper le rebord de ma chemise. Les boutons sautent, l'eau la rend si difficile à enlever.  
Mais Brittany finit par la jeter au loin à l'instant même où ma langue remonte le long de sa gorge. Ses doigts se crispent sur mes épaules, mon corps frémit.  
Je ne veux plus m'embarrasser.  
Son débardeur rejoint mon vêtement et je marche lentement pour amener ma blonde contre le rebord de la piscine. Je la colle contre la bordure, repasse à ses lèvres que j'embrasse sans fin.  
Je me perd dans son désir, je la perd dans le mien.  
Son bassin ondule plus fortement contre moi.  
Je sais ce qu'elle veut.  
En manque d'air, je n'arrête pourtant pas notre baiser et me contente de déboutonner son short. Les gémissement qu'elle laisse échapper entre nos lèvres scellées me préviennent qu'elle est prête, qu'elle est à moi.  
Je suis incapable de lui résister.  
Je glisse mes doigts le long de son ventre et parvient enfin à son intimité que même l'eau gelée ne parvient plus à refroidir. Elle se tend. Elle attend.  
Une première caresse lui fait rejeter la tête en arrière. Une seconde me pousse à grignoter chaque parcelle de son cou qu'elle m'offre. Alors je lèche, je suce et je mordille. J'embrasse et je respire.  
Mes gestes s'accélèrent, je perd mon contrôle. Elle ondule à ma rencontre et mon corps se plaque au sien pour la tenir immobile.  
J'ai chaud.  
Terriblement chaud.  
A chaque nouveau gémissement, nouvelle caresse. Elle ne se retient plus désormais et se laisse complètement aller à mes soins. Le temps autour de nous s'arrête.  
J'enfouis ma tête au creux de son cou à l'instant même où mes doigts la pénètrent sans avertissement.  
Une grimace, du plaisir.  
C'est impossible à décrire.  
De l'entendre me donne envie de gémir tandis que je m'insère en elle.  
Plus fort, plus profond.  
On se perd, se retrouve. Je l'achève quand elle me fait naître.  
Je la sens au bout. Sa poitrine se soulève bien trop vite, ses cris deviennent bien trop puissants.  
Ses bras ont désertés le tour de mon cou et elle s'accroche tant bien que mal à la bordure tandis qu'à chaque nouvelle pénétration je la soulève un peu plus hors de l'eau. Si bien que ma langue caresse désormais ses seins offerts à mes soins.  
Enfin elle vient. Son corps se tend, sa gorge libère un cri puissant. Tous ses muscles se crispent contre moi à l'instant où je la sens se resserrer autour de mes doigts piégés dans une doucereuse prison charnelle.  
Elle s'essouffle, tente de respirer, mais je deviens voleuse d'oxygène lorsque mes lèvres retrouvent les siennes.  
Je joue avec sa langue, cherche le contrôle.  
Encore.  
Mais ses mains relâchent la bordure de la piscine et je me sens poussée en arrière tandis qu'une Brittany enflammée inverse nos rôles. En quelques secondes, je suis proie et la voilà prédateur.  
Elle se sépare de moi, m'arrache un gémissement contrarié qui s'étouffe dans ma gorge lorsque sa langue se glisse entre mes seins, remonte lentement entre eux jusqu'à ma gorge.  
Dios mio.  
Je plonge mes doigts dans sa chevelure d'or et rejette la tête en arrière pour mieux savourer sa caresse sensuelle.  
Mon corps réagit.  
Ses mains glissent dans mon dos pour atteindre la chute de mes reins tandis que ses lèvres remontent vers mon visage. Elles atteignent enfin mes fesses qu'elle caresse pendant plusieurs minutes par dessus le pantalon que je porte toujours.  
Portais.  
Les doigts de ma princesse s'activent minutieusement sur ma ceinture mais je sais qu'elle a besoin de mon aide pour la suite. Je la repousse et m'allonge dans l'eau, les bras sur la bordure, pour qu'elle puisse me le retirer complètement.  
Ne me reste plus que mes sous-vêtements aussi noirs que la nuit qui nous entoure. Je sais que ça l'excite de me voir ainsi offerte, sans aucune résistance.  
Elle caresse d'abord lentement mes chevilles, mes cuisses, avant de me les écarter violemment pour venir s'insérer entre elles, me redressant aussitôt.  
Ses mains retrouvent mes fesses et je suis subitement soulevé hors de l'eau.  
Accrochée à elle, je laisse Brittany m'asseoir sans effort sur le rebord de la piscine. Ses yeux ne sont plus que luxure et je suis certaine d'y voir le reflet de ma propre envie.  
Dévastatrice.  
Un frisson, un désir.  
Je me recule légèrement et voilà ma blonde qui se hisse entre mes jambes. L'eau dégouline sur son corps tandis qu'elle quitte le bassin et je me retiens de venir lécher chaque goutte formée sur sa peau nacrée.  
A vrai dire, elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps.  
Elle relève mes jambes pour les nouer autour de son bassin et m'allonge sur le sol. Sa bouche caresse la mienne.  
J'ai la tête dans les étoiles, me retrouve à court d'oxygène.  
Je veux qu'elle me prenne ici, maintenant.  
Mais elle joue, me laisse suffoquer. Ses doigts caressent tout mon corps.  
Je crois que je suis en train de me consumer pour elle. Je l'appelle, la supplie, mais n'obtiens qu'un léger éclat de rire.  
Sa bouche frôle mon oreille, sa langue joue avec.  
C'en est trop. Je veux plus. Je veux qu'elle me possède.  
J'esquisse un mouvement vers elle mais Brittany est la plus rapide. Elle s'empare de mes bras pour les plaquer au dessus de ma tête et plonge sur ma bouche pour m'électriser d'un nouveau baiser qui me fait gémir.  
Elle prend possession de moi.  
Ma lèvre inférieure se retrouve délicieusement piégée entre ses dents tandis que ses mains rejoignent ma poitrine. Elle la caresse, l'effleure. Et moi je ne suis que gémissements tandis que mes bras, toujours au dessus de ma tête, s'appuient un peu plus sur le sol. Juste assez pour que mon bassin se lève, pour que mon message se transmette.  
Son regard est malicieux.  
Elle m'a comprise.  
Elle rompt notre baiser et ses lèvres descendent le long de ma gorge, s'arrêtant un court instant entre mes seins. Juste le temps de me faire gémir à nouveau. Puis elles continuent leur progression jusqu'à mon nombril où sa langue vient s'amuser avec mon piercing.  
Bon dieu, je suis en train de mourir.  
Je n'en peux plus.  
Mes yeux se ferment, mes bras me soulèvent.  
Il faut qu'elle me termine où je suis capable de jouir sans même qu'elle ne m'ait touché.  
Enfin, ses doigts viennent accrocher mon string qu'elle se met à me retirer lentement. Elle termine avec les dents et je suis certaine que ses yeux de braises me dévorent littéralement.  
Alors je rouvre les miens au moment où elle finit de me déshabiller. Elle me sourit, se redresse sur les genoux et s'empare d'une de mes jambes pour venir la coller contre elle.  
Elle me rend folle.  
Sa langue lèche délicatement le haut de ma cheville pour redescendre lentement jusqu'à mon genou.  
Elle est trop grande, il faut qu'elle se cambre. Et la voilà qui s'attaque telle une lionne à ma cuisse qu'elle mordille, qu'elle embrasse.  
Viens.  
Viens pour moi.  
Domine-moi.  
Je crois qu'elle lit dans mes pensées. Sa bouche se rapproche de mon intimité qu'elle caresse d'un souffle.  
Ma bouche s'entrouvre.  
J'halète difficilement.  
Ne la quitte pas des yeux.  
Enfin elle me soulage et sa langue se met à glisser lentement en moi. Mes poings se ferment, mes paupières sont de nouveaux closes.  
Les émotions me submergent à mesure que le plaisir augmente. Et sa cadence aussi. Je ne me contrôle même plus. Je m'agite, je me cambre pour que sa bouche m'épouse mieux encore, je gémis à en perdre la raison. Je tourne la tête d'un côté, de l'autre sans me soustraire à son emprise. Mes bras s'étendent en croix et mes doigts ripent sur la pierre que je tente d'accrocher.  
Brittany enserre mes cuisses avec ses bras et se colle d'avantage contre moi.  
Elle me dévore.  
Dévore mon corps, dévore mon âme.  
Je ne suis que plaisir entre ses bras.  
Ma main tâtonne, se perd dans sa chevelure et l'appuie sur moi. Elle laisse échapper un gémissement et moi je suis en piteux état. Je sais que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Mon plaisir est bien trop fort, bien trop dévastateur. Il grossit à chaque nouveau coup de langue, enfle à chaque pression de ses lèvres.  
Je dois être pitoyable à m'agiter ainsi mais je ne parviens plus à rien. Je suffoque, mes râles deviennent de plus en plus court.  
J'y suis.  
Je suis fichue.  
Elle me fait arriver au Nirvana.  
Me fait atteindre le septième ciel.  
Une dernière attention de sa part et l'orgasme explose en moi, se libérant en un cri puissant que je n'essaye même pas de retenir. Mon corps se redresse, ma tête est rejetée en arrière tandis que mes doigts se referment sur ses cheveux.  
Je suis fauchée par mon plaisir, détruite de bien-être.  
Je tremble pendant encore de longues secondes et finit par me laisser retomber au sol, vidée de toute énergie. Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur le néant. Je ne vois plus rien, tout est trop flou.  
Je ne sais plus où je suis.  
Qui je suis.  
Mais je sais à qui j'appartiens.  
A cette bouche qui remonte vers moi et capture mes lèvres pour un baiser plein de tendresse qui me donne envie de pleurer de joie.

_- Je t'avais dis que ce serait juste une petite baignade de rien du tout..._


End file.
